Portable communication devices, such as cellular phones and two-way radios, are increasing in popularity. The user interface and ergonomics implemented in handheld devices often dictates whether a consumer will purchase one product over another. Yet user ergonomics must also be weighed against ease of assembly and disassembly from a manufacturing and servicing standpoint. Handsets that are easily assembled are less expensive to produce thus allowing the cost of the handset to remain competitive. For handsets that are capable of being serviced, simple disassembly keeps service costs down and minimizes damage to the device.
There are a variety of assembly mechanisms in the antenna arena associated with handheld devices. An antenna that can be screwed into its housing often requires a tool, such as a torque driver, to insure correct installation without overstressing or stripping the device. Snap-in antennas provide the convenience of eliminating the need for an external tool, but often necessitate disassembling the entire handset housing in order to access the antenna. Problems with misalignment and breakage have been associated with many prior art antennas in all facets of use including assembly, disassembly, and user interface.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a simplified antenna assembly that would give an appropriate balance between ergonomic features and robustness along with ease of assembly and disassembly.